Atorvastatin is an investigational cholesterol lowering drug belonging to the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor family of drugs. This study is designed to determine its effects on the risk of death, heart problems and other clinical endpoints in patients with Type II diabetes (adult onset diabetes whether treated with insulin or not). A secondary goal of this study is to determine the relationship between cholesterol and eye complications associated with diabetes.